Chapter 12: The Illusion Mistress Arrives
Home | What is Chronicles of Illusion? | Universes | Characters | Locations | Chapters | Music | Posters and Wallpapers | Trailers "Chapter 12: The Illusion Mistress Arrives" The Illusion Mistress has arrived. She is "the Dark Illusion of All Knowledge". She's all powerful. She has the ability to open red vortexes that lead to different world. She was awakened from her eternal slumber by Aku, and has teamed up with other villains from different worlds forming "the Ultimate Alliance of Villainy". Meanwhile back in the plain, the Carnotaur wakes up from it's consciousness, only to be caught in an electric barrier and it vanishes. Then the red apocalyptic storm happens. A red vortex opens up sucking in Ickis, Krumm and Oblina, and Shere Khan is following Luigi for some reason. Release dates *YouTube: May 26, 2014 *Dailymotion: May 26, 2014 *Viemo: May 26, 2014 Characters present Main characters *The Illusion Mistress *Mickey Mouse *Beavis *Butt-head *Ickis *Krumm *Oblina *Aku *Danny Phantom *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Jake the Dog *Astro Boy *Sailor Moon *The Cat in the Hat *Max *Garfield *Luigi *Kirby *Pac *Lillian the Rabbit Minor characters *Samurai Jack (flashback) *Shere Khan *Carnotaur *Princess Peach (flashback) *Bowser Jr. (flashback) *Goomba (flashback) *Koopa Troopa (flashback) Screenshots Ickis Can't we rest.png Oblina Okay then.png Ickis Thanks.png Ickis Krumm and Oblina at the Plain.png Luigi at the plain.png Luigi at the plain 2.png Luigi This-a look's bad.png Shere Khan watching.png Ickis I need to learn how to keep my mouth shut.png The Illusion Mistress arives.png Astro Boy and Sailor Moon.png The Illusion Mistress and Aku.png Jack.png Jake You can't escape.png Jack attacks.png Aku in pain.png The Illusion Mistress awakened.png Aku laguhing.png Music *Opening Theme - Super Smash Bros. *Main Theme (Mix) - Super Smash Bros. Melee / Super Smash Bros. For Nintendo 3DS and Wii U *Title Music \ Level 1 - Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (video game, SNES version) *Dream Skating - Mario World - Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games *Evil Ending \ Eclipse Cannon - Shadow the Hedgehog *He's the Iblis Trigger! - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *Theme of Aku - Samurai Jack *Aku Battle - Samurai Jack *Can it be True? - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Trivia *This is currently the longest episode in the series, lasting 14 minutes and 50 seconds. *This is the last episode to use the second intro. *The scene were Luigi says "Oh-a my god! This-a looks bad!" is a reference to the Japanese version of Mario Party (the first game). *The scene were Ickis says "Is it gonna rain and my ear's fill up with water and i drown?!" is a reference to the Aaahh!!! Real Monsters episode "The Switching Hour", which is the first episode of the show. *Zim and the army of Goombas, Koopa Troopa, Moto Bugs, Buzz Bombers, Ghosts, Mets, T-800s and T-1000s, that the various characters fought in the previous episode are mentioned by Danny Phantom in the dialog. Category:Chronicles of Illusion chapters